


S & D

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	S & D

He is a sub.

He needs a dom.

Who is fierce as he is gentle. 

He should not be violent.


End file.
